


Blocked Out Love

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, oh my gosh they were roomates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Blocked Out Love

The apartment was small. Two bedrooms, one bathroom with another half bathroom. The kitchen, if you could call it that, came with a refrigerator but no dishwasher. The living room was connected to the dining room and was quite big in comparison to the rest of the apartment. 

As the two young men walked in they set down their bags and stretched. It had been a long drive. The younger man out of the two walked into the kitchen and frowned, “Logan, there is no dishwasher.” 

Logan moved his dark brown, almost black, hair out of his eyes and looked in Virgil’s direction. “Well then I will make a schedule on who gets to wash the dishes what night. Along with a list of other chores,” Logan replies in a monotone voice. He wasn’t one for feelings, and when he does experience strong emotions he shuts down. “Does that sound alright?”

Virgil groaned, “I guess!”

Soon after the movers came in with their furniture. Logan was directing them on where to put things while Virgil sat in his now claimed room listening to music. Logan got done showing the moving men where to put boxes so he went out to find Virgil. Walking around the empty and barren house he found Virgil texting his mom on the floor. He was quietly speaking the words as he typed them. 

Knocking, Logan grabbed Virgil’s attention. “Hey. I’m assuming you want this room.”

“Yeah,” Virgil laughed. “How’d you know?” Quickly typing out a goodbye, he stood up and stretched. “Are they gone?”

Logan responded quickly, “Yes, and we now have all of our things. Would you like to help me put the house together?”

“Of course! Let’s go.”


End file.
